El regalo de Navidad
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Es la época más hermosa del año, Jim y Claire merecen tener un pequeño momento a solas [Fictober, Dia 16]


Summary: Es la época más hermosa del año, Jim y Claire merecen tener un pequeño momento a solas [Fictober, Dia 16]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, TrollHunters junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot| Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2018. Dia 16, temática "obsequio"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 **El regalo de navidad**

 _"Estoy sintiendo algo, tus labios sobre los míos. Es una muy buena navidad. Es la época más hermosa del año" - Mistletoe_

1.-

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, y la fecha de su celular estaba bien era 24 de diciembre, noche buena.

Claire sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en su hogar y como su familia lo había de estar pasando, cenando y Enrique durmiendo en su cuna al no saber muy bien que era lo que se estaba celebrando; mentiría si dijera que no los extrañaba por que lo hacia cada día, pero debía organizar sus prioridades.

Actualmente estar en esa misión era su prioridad.

Había mejorado sus poderes a pesar de no tener la vara de las sombras por lo que podía hacer un pequeño portal solo a lugares cercanos, de esa manera había conseguido comprarle un regalo a Jim, no era algo grande pero la intención era lo que contaba, no habían podido tener un momento a solas hace días es más los únicos momentos en que podían hablar y estar juntos era cuando entrenaban en el bosque.

Miró su celular para poder ver la hora. 23:55

Observó a Jim que estaba sentado frente a la fogata y abrazó la bolsa de papel en donde tenía el regalo para su novio, por alguna razón no había ninguna persona o Troll cerca y esperó que fuera obra del destino… o merlín ya que después de todos los comentarios pasivo-agresivos hacia Claire intentaban ignorarlo o evitarlo, ni ella sabía en donde se encontraba el hechicero, sabia defenderse de él mas siempre le dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca arruinando toda la tarde.

― ¡Hola Claire! ― Exclamó Jim sin dejar de ver la fogata. La nombrada soltó una pequeña risa acercándose con lentitud.

― ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? ― Preguntó la chica, se sentó a su lado dejando lejos del fuego el obsequio.

― Tu aroma ― respondió. A pesar de que era de noche y que estaba algo oscuro Claire no pudo evitar notar el rubor

― ¿En serio? ― Levantó una ceja creándose de brazos aguantando una ligera risa ― Y según usted "Señor" ¿Cuál es mi aroma?

No respondió de inmediato, Claire colocó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del "troll" y lo movió varias veces para que respondiera, él rio y la chica se sintió maravillada. Hace días que no podía escucharlo reírse de esa manera, por lo general estaba más deprimido, ido, como si realmente estuviera cansado de estar viajando.

― Hueles a magia. ¡No me mires así! ― Le reclamó al verla soltar una risa con una ceja levantada ― hueles a especias picantes, rosas, tierra mojada y a césped. No tiene mucho sentido, pero… hueles maravilloso.

La chica se sonrojó y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior nerviosa ante lo que su novio le decía, siempre causaba ese efecto en ella, se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mirándolo.

― ¡Hey! ¡Estas sonrojada! ― Con su dedo le pinchó en estomago haciéndola reír y notó la bolsa de papel que estaba junto a Claire ― ¿Qué es eso?

― Es tu regalo de navidad

― Espera ¿Ya es navidad?

Claire extendió el regalo para su novio con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada por poder ver la expresión en el rostro que tendría Jim. El joven troll con cuidado comenzó a abrir la bolsa de papel y al ver el contenido no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sacar con cuidado su obsequio.

Una pequeña vespa 150 Gs.

― Fui a una tienda de coleccionistas, y encontré esa figura en la vitrina ― Le tomó las manos a su novio que no salía de su asombro ― Se lo mucho que te esforzaste con Blinky en reconstruir tu vespa… se lo mucho que significaba para ti y se que no es demasiado, pero…

― Es perfecta ― le acarició con cuidado las mejillas. Desde que se había transformado era mucho más delicado al momento de acariciarla, besarla, abrazarla ya que no controlaba su fuerza y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta temía hacerle daño ― Muchas gracias, _Cariño._

Era primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera, la chica se arrojó a los brazos de él y lo abrazó con cariño. Extrañaba tener un minuto a solas con su novio, y ese momento era perfecto.

― Pero yo no te tengo ningún regalo.

Lo vio bajar un poco las orejas y ella se las acarició con gentileza.

― Solo hay una cosa que necesito ― él levantó la vista. La miró fijamente provocando que ella se ruborizara un poco, le besó la nariz a Claire y la chica la arrugó riendo un poco ― Todo lo que quiero para navidad es a ti.

Y luego de decir esas palabras Jim acortó la distancia besando a la chica que no podía evitar estar agradecida por la mejor época del año.

* * *

 **Nota de la escritora:**

 **Con este pequeño fic me doy por iniciada dentro del fandom de Trollhunters (¿, Okay llevo meses dentro pero nunca había tenido tiempo de terminar alguna historia o de fangirlear como es debido. ¡la serie es una maravilla!**

 **La historia es dedicada a mi querida ItsasUmbrella, la idea del aroma a magia y especias picantes es completamente de ella ¡Dioses, Mujer eres grandiosa! (Lean su fanfic es una maravilla)**

 **Un beso desde otra Galaxia, Holly.**


End file.
